Forgotten
by Meriah
Summary: Pikachu's perspective on Satoshi and Kasumi falling in love, and the dejection he experiences from it.


We've only forgotten enough from the start: Leaving our friends behind to continue on our journey, highlighting our victories and acting like we've never been failures, and saving the world itself so many times.  
  
And yet, we've gone through so much for the better, too. And why wouldn't we? We're all destined, after all - Satoshi, the PokÃ©mon master, Kasumi, the water master, Takeshi, the breeder, and I, the PokÃ©mon. I'm not sure if the rest of my party realizes that, but it's all right, I suppose. I don't think they realize that I'm as smart as them. And, although we've left our friends behind, we still had each other...  
  
...Or so I thought.  
  
At night, before I sleep, I often gaze up at the stars. I remember Satoshi singing a soft lullaby to me, that went something like, "Monsutaa booru ga kimi no beddo sa..." Oh, I loved those days. And, sometimes we'd just stay up by the campfire, while I was cradled in his lap, and he gently pet my yellow fur.  
  
He was the one who meant everything to me. Friendship is what kept me alive, and constructed who I am now. If it wasn't for him, I don't know where I'd be now. So, I really must thank him for that, but it's too hard for me to do so.  
  
I have Kasumi, Takeshi, and the PokÃ©mon on the party, but I hadn't argued and bonded with them as closely as I had with Satoshi. Never once had I shared meals with them, climbed upon their head, or pounced into their arms. Oh, sure, I've developed a liking to Togepi, but only as a guardian, not a friend.  
  
And now, so suddenly, the eternal bond Satoshi and I have shared has been slashed apart, never again replaceable. Never take anything to the advantage, because when you do, it only strikes you back in return. Abandoned, and you can't cry because you'd be titled as selfish.  
  
It all started a fragile two weeks ago. I had awoken to see Satoshi by the serene lake, collecting some water to boil into usual breakfast tea. That was odd, because Satoshi usually didn't do that task until after we both woke. When I dashed over to him, he welcomed me, but not with the same tone of happiness. It seemed like he was mad to see me, but I didn't do anything, so I knew he probably just had a bad night. So, I left him alone to cool down.  
  
When I returned later, I found Satoshi and Kasumi by the lake; Kasumi's head upon his shoulder. It wasn't the action that vexed me. It was the comments that did. They mumbled to each other with all these sentences I thought they never knew, including the famous, "I love you."  
  
...Satoshi didn't even notice my presence.  
  
I...I...guess this was bound to happen. I mean, I knew it was going to. But, I didn't think it'd hurt me. I didn't think it'd turn out this way.  
  
And then, how they were looking at each other ... they never looked at me that way. It was like they didn't see each other, but the reflections of their hearts. And then, they kissed. Seeing that made my insides a sheeth of ice. I could hear myself whimper, but it wasn't my voice that was, it was my soul.  
  
The next day, Satoshi told me that he and Kasumi were considering forwarding their relationship. That was fine with me, until he said, "Pikachu, we will always be friends. This won't destroy us." I wish I could believe his words, like I had always, but this time he was wrong. I sqeaked my usual, "Pika!" so he'd think I'm agreeing, but deep down I was denying it.  
  
For the first time, I had a good conversation with Fushigidane:  
  
"You miss him."  
  
"No, I'm glad for them, Fushigidane! Seriously!"  
  
But, we both knew I was lying. I stared down at the soil, and slowly added, "I just hope this doesn't ruin what Satoshi and I had. I know I'm sounding selfish, but I can't help it..."  
  
And we ended our chat there. Fushigidane understood, to an extent. He, too, had lost his best friend - Zenigame, but for a different reason. I had sympathy for him, but now I could actually feel his dejection.  
  
I think what really bothers me about this is when Satoshi says, "Hey, Pikachu, can you leave us alone for a while?" Satoshi, saying that to me...of all people...  
  
So, I do.  
  
I'm trying to not focus on it, but it's what orbits my mind now.  
  
I know I'm taking this too hard. This happens to everyone, doesn't it? And, I mean, there's a lot worse events that happen in the world every day, but still...  
  
There is only one word to describe how I feel: Forgotten. 


End file.
